Bowser Time Gauge
The Bowser Time Gauge (Also known as the Bowser Time Meter) is a special feature that only appears in ''Mario Party 7'''s Party Cruise. It has Bowser's face on the screen to show how angry he is. Every turn after the minigame, the gauge rises by 20% each time and when the gauge is full, that means it's Bowser Time. This happens every 5 turns. Bowser Time Events That Can Occur *Souvenir Photo: Bowser forces everyone to take a photo. The players each lose 20 of their coins. This is unavoidable when it occurs but does not occur on Bowser's Enchanted Inferno. *Bowser City: Bowser turns an Orb Shop into his own store. Passing buy forces the player to buy something that is later taken away. The net effect is that the player loses some of their coins. (Often 20). If this happens and there are no branching paths, it is unavoidable. This only targets the first player to pass buy the new store and can happen on the Grand Canal, Pagoda Peak, and Pyramid Park. *Bridge Buster: Bowser destroys the bridges, then builds new ones. As a net effect, these bridges have been infected with Bowser Spaces and their location thus becomes dangerous. Character Spaces are also removed. This only happens at the Grand Canal for three turns. *Bridge Buster II: This only happens at Pagoda Peak. Bowser destroys one of the bridges, creating an obstruction. Whoever tries to pass suffers the effects of a Thwomp Capsule just short of the bridge, albeit the Thwomp himself does not appear. *Peakside Slam: This only happens at Pagoda Peak. Bowser slams the mountain, subjecting everyone to the Bob-omb Capsule's effect, albeit amplified five-fold and with a tremor replacing the Bob-omb himself. *Sandstorm: Bowser might trigger a sandstorm to destroy the bridges, cutting the two sides off. The Orb Shops are also disabled. This lasts 3 turns and cannot happen anywhere except Pyramid Park. *Koopa Kid Run: Bowser steals a star from the first-place player and gives it to the Koopa Kid. Koopa Kid changes his location sometimes, but a player who catches him with a Chain Chomp will grab the star. This happens only at Pyramid Park. *Chest Snagger: There are three variations to this Bowser Time event, which only happens on Neon Hights: **Bowser might take a star from the first place player and hide it in the Star chest. The player who finds the star gets two stars. **Bowser might take Coins from every player, placing the stolen loot in the coin chest. Whoever finds the coin chest will gain the stolen coins along with the normal reward. **Bowser might replace the hazardous Bob-omb with a Shadow Star. Whoever gets the Bob-omb chest will lose one star but will not go back to start. *Windmill Rampage: Bowser might destroy a windmill, destroying the coins that were invested for the windmill. A new blank one will be built. This only happens at the Windmillville board. *Bowser and Koopie, Masters of Thievery: Bowser might send Koopa Kid to rob the windmills. The windmills might have their owner changed. This only happens at the Windmillville board. *Fiery Slam: This only happens at the final board, Bowser's Enchanted Inferno. Bowser smashes the island that has the star. If this was not the first one, the previous island is raised. Players caught on the affected island will fly back to start while the star lands on another island. See Also *Bowser Category:Mario Party 7 Features